


Petting Zoo

by zrhueiao



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrhueiao/pseuds/zrhueiao
Summary: negasonic teenage warhead: total badass, hardcore x-person, genius engineer, billionaire, philanthropist,nota dog lover





	Petting Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: [this](http://maryannebroderickphoto.com/pet-photographer-new-jersey-chow-golden-retriever-mix-willow/) is how a golden chow looks like

It was a good date. Ice-cream and waffles for dinner with Yukio _and_ she had a plan to finally defeat her girlfriend at the pool table.

Or at least it was, all up to the moment when they walked into the rec room.

And that was when everything went to the dogs.

 

* * *

 

Something charges at them the moment they step into the room and Ellie’s almost proud of how good their reaction times are when they spring apart almost immediately, letting go of each other’s hands and bring their powers to bear, atomic power flickering around Ellie’s fist.

 

“Jesus Christ!” The curse comes from Ellie as Yukio squeals... in excitement?

 

The attacker is floppy-eared, extremely fluffy and looks like a mini-lion. Ellie slowly lowers her arms to her side while surreptitiously taking deep breaths to calm her heart rate down. It’s not much help when Yukio’s squealing at the puppy and making it jump about excitedly. Ellie winces with every bark and moves back slowly. There’s movement from the couch and Ellie looks up to see Laura sitting with her knees to her chest, watching them (mostly Ellie) with the most amused expression Ellie has ever seen on her.

 

“Shut up, Laura.”

 

Ellie gives the other girl one of the best glares she has but it slides right off Laura, who only shrugs and unfolds her limbs to plant herself right next to Yukio and the puppy, scratching its ears with way too much fondness. It looks almost cute. Ellie scowls harder.

 

It turns out that the puppy is an abandoned pet, messy fur but in good condition and collarless. It refused to leave Laura alone, who brought it back to the mansion so it wouldn’t end up getting hurt in the woods. Ellie’s not sure whether to be impressed or disgusted by this dumb dog which simultaneously seems to have the best and also zero sense of self-preservation at all. The puppy whines and rolls over, presenting its furry belly for Yukio to rub. It looks adorable as hell, Ellie has to admit.

 

“Ooooh, aren’t you cute, you handsome little pup?” Yukio coos at it. The pitch of her voice just makes Ellie sigh in resignation because Yukio only reaches that tone whenever she finds her newest and latest cute obsession.

 

Yukio beckons to her and Ellie just shakes her head mutely, taking a step back.

 

“Are you _afraid_ of dogs, Ellie?” Yukio asks with the most adorable head tilt. It’s unfair, really. Ellie tries for a nonchalant shrug while inching further away as Yukio continues rubbing the puppy’s belly.

 

“I’m not _afraid_ , I just don’t like dogs,” Ellie retorts, even as she flinches at each happy thump of the puppy’s leg. Laura snickers and Ellie honestly just wants to punch her in the face about now, if only the dog wasn’t in the way. The puppy stops flopping on the floor and jumps up, this time looking at her.

 

“I just remembered, I have to fix something for Deadpool,” Ellie says hurriedly.

 

“Really? Deadpool?” Laura and Yukio both eye her skeptically. The puppy takes a few more steps towards her, still barking.

 

“Super important and urgent!” Ellie blurts out, with her hands raised to ward off the puppy, as she backs out of the room and closes the door behind her with a slam.

 

The sound of laughter bursts out even through the closed door and Ellie scowls, stomping all the way to her room. She can’t believe her girlfriend’s laughing at her! With Laura, all of people. And why did she even mention Deadpool?

 

Maybe she does have a dog problem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [tumblr](https://super-zrhueiao.tumblr.com/) or talk to me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/zrhueiao)  
> Come talk headcanons with me!  
> Also, the tags are bothering me _a lot_ so I'd appreciate if more people would write fics for this pairing, if only just to get the tags fixed.


End file.
